Mage
is a kind of profession. It is known as a lot of different terms: Mage, Magus, Enchanter, Smithmagus/Forgemage, Carvmagus/Carvemage. A specialization gives the ability to modify the characteristics of a weapon or equipment (element of the weapon, damages, characteristic bonuses, etc.) of the corresponding profession (eg. a Jewelmagus can only mage Rings and Amulets). Obtaining Talk to Hel Munster at -5,-12 in Treechnid Forest. Requirements: * You must be at least level 65 in the profession you want to specialize in. * Like for any profession, you must have reached Level 30 in your other professions/specializations before you can learn a new specialization. ; Getting the tools Like professions, specializations require a specific tool to be equipped (see table below). * All these tools can be obtained as a reward from the Mage Quest. * Smithmagus tools can be crafted by Hammer Smiths or bought for 1,000 kamas from Sotsiah Peh or Kosuke Ichazum. * Carvmagus tools can be crafted by Dagger Smiths. * The Shoemagus Leather Cutter and the Jewelmagus' Setter can be crafted by a Dagger Smith. * The Costumagus' Needle can be bought from Hel Munster for 1,000 kamas. Types & Tools Equipment Smith Carver Workshops * Treechnid Forest -5,-12 (weapon magus only) * Bonta -38,-55 * Brakmar -29,38 Crafting There are two possible enchantments (aka maging): potion (or element) enchant and rune enchant. Note: It has been discovered that enchanting Ethereal Weapons to add stat bonuses is also possible. Restriction It is impossible to mage items with a level greater than two times the level of the smithmagus' profession. Potion/Element Maging :This type of enchantment changes the damage property of weapons and, therefore, can only be done by Smithmagi and Carvemagi. With potion/element maging, a smithmagus or carvmagus changes a weapon that gives neutral damage into a weapon that gives elemental damage — at the cost of a reduction in the weapon's base damage. See table below for details. For a list of Neutral weapons, see Neutral Weapons. The recipe for this type of enchant consists of two ingredients: a weapon that gives neutral damage + a smithmagic potion. Smithmagic potions are crafted by Alchemists and can usually be found in Alchemist Sellrooms. See the article on metarias, the main ingredient of smithmagic potions, for an understanding of the elemental nature of these potions. The following is an equation to predict the new base damage after enchanting. : Note: the "Math.floor()" function below, rounds the final value inside the function down before storing it. Min = The minimum neutral damage on the weapon Max = The maximum neutral damage on the weapon Rate = The rate of the potion (see the table above) Formula: New Min = Math.floor( (Min - 1) * (Rate / 100) ) + 1 New Max = Math.floor( (Min - 1) * (Rate / 100) ) + Math.floor( (Max - Min + 1) * (Rate / 100) ) Rune Maging All Mages can use Smithmagic Runes to add/modify bonuses to a weapon or equipment according to their specific specialization. The recipe consists of two ingredients: a weapon/equipment + a Smithmagic Rune. The type of rune determines the type of bonus, and the level of the rune determines the size of the bonus. See the table below for details. ; Vitality Runes grow in another pattern, Bonus 3/10/30 instead of 1/3/10. ; Initiative/Pod Runes grow in another pattern, Bonus 10/30/100 instead of 1/3/10. Mass Crafting To mass produce, you need to do the following: * Add the item you want to mage. * Add the amount of runes you want to merge. * Click on the "Merge all" button to start the process. The button changes to "Stop", allowing you to stop the process at any moment. * You can also use the runes one by one by clicking on the "Merge Once" button. Do NOT attempt to mass craft for someone else (via the 'invite to workshop' option), as it will destroy both the pile of runes and the item. Experience * Maging yields 10, 30, ??,?? or ?? experience points per successful merge, depending on various factors such as the difficulty of the craft, the type of rune, etc. (See the discussion page.) * Failed mages give no experience and may decrease some of the item's bonuses (up to 10% each, which means +1 to +9 bonus sometimes don't decrease). The success rate depends on the level of the mage and on which item you are trying to mage. The base success rate starts at 5% and reaches 94% at level 100. The real success rate varies from item to item. (It used to be '(base rate - power), with a minimum success rate of 10%.'') For math junkies, your base success rate is: 90/100 * (magus_level - 1) + 5 rounded down, by linearity between (lvl 1 - 5%) and (lvl 101 - 95%). Success rate The success rate shown is the success percentage of a level 100 magus. If you have 80% then you have only 80% of success compared to level 100 for the same rune, not 80% of success. The 94% is useless for level 100 as their success rate is 100% of a level 100. The real success rate is hidden and depends on the rune, weapon, bonus. * The rate decrease when any bonus is close to the usual best bonus. * The best rate is trying to raise an item bonus while it's under the usual lowest bonus. * The success decrease to "very low" when a "new" bonus has been added, for instance a +1 Life on a Gobball Headgear. * Runes of superior power (Ra or Pa) have exactly the same chance of causing a loss of a powerful stat than the equivalent of a less powerful rune. * Easiest runes are Vi, Ini, Pod. * Change of element or signature rune doesn't change the success rate. * The overall quality of the object affects the success rate. * The level of the object affects the success rate. ; Automatic failure All runes have a maximum of 100 "power" unless the bonus is better (In which case the maximum is the best natural bonus). Any try to go further will be an automatic failure. Some rune "power": * RA PA, RA Pme, RA Po : power = 100 ( maximum +1 ; exception of natural +2 range bonus) * Cri, Do : power = 30 ( maximum +3 ; exception natural bonus better than 3) ; Element maging The success rate to element maging as a maximum difficulty of 84 of based on the weapon's power (ie number of AP, damage dealt, bonus added...). The success rate is calculated as following: '''base rate - difficulty = real rate (hidden) For instance someone with a rate of 94% and a 84 difficulty will have only 10% of success in element maging. And someone with a rate of 90% will have only a 6% real rate for the same difficulty. A level 100 will have a 94% success rate. Leveling It's simply a matter of grinding through applying runes to items. You will get 10xp to begin with and the only way to increase exp is by using a higher level item. However, only certain level tiers will bring more exp. Consider this table: If using basic runes (power 1), you will want to mage items that are levels 1, 75, 100, 125, 150, 200 to increase experience. This means that your mage level will need to be 1, 38, 50, 63, 75, 100 respectively before you can gain more exp per mage. Note: You only get exp on successful attempts. Also, success comes easier when you alternate rune types. If you take 5000 runes of one type and just let it run, you will burn through a lot of runes and get little experience. Try alternating at least 2 rune types if you can. For example, use 2500 cha + 2500 str vs 5000 str. I've even alternated as many as 4-5 rune types. Let's assume you're going to use basic runes to level (cha, ine, ini, fo, etc...), here is a table to illustrate how to improve your experience per rune success. Category:Profession